Radar (Radio Ranging and Detection) and Lidar (Light Detection and Ranging) units are starting to be used in automotive applications for driver assistance applications. Typically, these units have a range and field of view to detect objects, such as other automobiles, at an appropriate distance to take any necessary action, such as warning the driver or changing the speed of the automobile. In order to obtain the required field of view, prior art systems use two methods. The first prior art method consists of a mechanical antenna that rotates or oscillates to direct a radar beam over the field of view. The second prior art method involves using a phased array, which consists of several antennas whose relative phase is adjusted to create a radiation pattern of constructive and destructive waves, which forms a beam that can be electronically steered, by adjusting the phases of the individual elements. Both of these prior art methods have disadvantages. The mechanical antenna, although simple in concept, is unreliable in an automotive environment. The phased array radar is generally too expensive for use in an automotive environment.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for an apparatus and method that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawing have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to each other. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the Figures to indicate corresponding elements.